


Things That Make It Warm

by LissaWho5



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Abby is trans, Carlos is trans, Cecil is a non binary man, Fluff, I refuse to believe Cecil is cis, M/M, Steve is trans, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i love them, needed some fluff, no beta we die like interns, no one mentioned is cishet, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaWho5/pseuds/LissaWho5
Summary: “Cecil picked up Esteban as his son had raised his arms up, a nonverbal ask to be held and carried. Cecil happily did. He loved holding his son, he was a physical reminder that he was real, that this life he had with Carlos was real (Though he also knew that even physical things could deceive you.)”
Relationships: Carlos/Cecil Palmer, Steve Carlsberg/Abby Palmer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Things That Make It Warm

Cecil picked up Esteban as his son had raised his arms up, a nonverbal ask to be held and carried. Cecil happily did. He loved holding his son, he was a physical reminder that he was real, that this life he had with Carlos was real (Though he also knew that even physical things could deceive you. 

Esteban cuddled up into his dad’s chest, the three-year-old loved to be held. Cecil carried Esteban to the living room where he turned on the TV, the classic anime Cells At Work was on. It was classic Night Vale television as it combined blood and education!

Carlos came in and saw the two. He sat down next to them though not cuddling (he wasn’t in a touchy mood today, today was more of a coexisting day). Aubergine ran into the room as fast as his tiny dog legs could allow. He jumped on the couch on the other side of Cecil.

Carlos faintly followed along with the show, Aubergine napped next to them, and Esteban sang along to the theme song as well as any three year old could. Cecil smiles at the scene.

Life in Night Vale was...dangerous. Incredibly so. But he felt so lucky that he had moments such as this, where could exist comfortably and with his family, a family he never imagined.

Growing up, family was weird. He never knew his father and his mother was always doing her own thing. He and Abby were distant from each other until Janice was born and even then he was often caught up in work. 

Now he had Carlos, who was so brilliant and so sweet. Who was very handsome of course but was also so endearingly excited. His voice was so nice and despite the fact that they were different people who saw the world differently, he considered himself lucky to be able to come home to him every day.

Then there was Aubergine- the sweetest dog in the world! He is such a good boy and is very protective of their family. Cecil had always been a dog person and that most definitely hadn’t changed with age. 

Then of course was Esteban, the light of his eyes. He loved his son so much. Esteban was so very smart and was very sweet. He was very vocal and quite eloquent for a three year old if you asked Cecil. (Granted if you asked Cecil about Esteban, prepare for a rant about how much he loves his son, the same happens if you ask Carlos about Esteban)

Cecil was pulled out of thoughts by Carlos speaking.

“Pride month is next month Cecil.” 

Cecil nodded excitedly. “I know! I’m excited to take our annual trans rights photo with Steve and Abby” 

It had become tradition that every year Steve, Abby, abd Carlos would wear there trans merch and Cecil would wear his non-binary things and they would yell trans rights very loudly while Janice took a few photos.” Cecil would also join Sam and other non-binary citizens for the enby photo.

Carlos smile was bright, he start flapping his arms excitedly, “I can get out all of my pride things and we can wear flags like capes, and I could do pride themed explosions, which are scientifically proven to be gayer than regular explosions, and it’s supercool!!” He continued to ramble and stim happily and Cecil listened. He glanced down at Esteban who was absorbed in the show. 

As Carlos spoke and Esteban laughed at the show, Cecil thanked whoever or whatever was up there for this, because he was so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed! I love them. The the title is from “The Things That Make It Warm” by cavetown cause if you can’t tell I’m not straight. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think! It you ever want to chat or send me an ask, you can find me on Tumblr under shaniacnightvaleresident!!
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
